


Poisonous Roses

by Catlover2345



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Secret Admirer, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover2345/pseuds/Catlover2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada is thrilled to receive roses and letters from a secret admirer, but is this secret admirer after something more sinister? How will the other nations react to this secret admirer? And where will Kuma fit into all of this?  </p>
<p>Lol that was such a cookie cutter summary. Warning: First Fan fic. Probably sucks. Probably should have more faith in my writing abilities. Probably not. Lol just read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awful this is my first fanfic, also I didn't really proof read so if there is any mistakes sorry. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

Canada eagerly reached for the maple syrup beside his stacks of pancakes only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Surprised that someone remembered him enough to come by his house, he set aside his pancakes to open the door. When he open the door he was miffed that no one was there, but just as he was about to close the door Canada spotted a single red rose with a note attached on his doorstep. Confused as to why someone would leave him a flower he bent down to pick it up and read the note.  
To my guardian angel,  
They may not see you  
But I do.  
Canada was flattered though the note appeared to be typed elegantly in red ink so it was basically impossible to determine who made it. Deciding it was probably America apologizing to him for playing a prank on him at the last world meeting he put the rose in a vase and placed it near the window so it could get sunlight then threw the card on the kitchen counter. Finally free to eat his pancakes Canada went into the kitchen only to find the stack of pancakes gone and a very very happy polar bear covered head to toe in maple syrup. Groaning, Canada began cleaning up and had to chase Kuma-whatshisname into the bath when the polar bear cub began to rub on the furniture.  
By the end of the day Canada had forgotten about the note and flower instead focusing on what he would say at the next world meeting in six days (not that anyone would listen). Though he wouldn't forget the flower and note for long seeing as how everyday he got a rose and note written in the same elegant red ink. Now positive that it wasn't America, Canada was quite curious to know who it was sending him the flowers and cards. So while he was traveling to the world meeting, taking place in England he racked his brain, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't come up with anyone, nation or otherwise who would want to send him such thoughtful gifts.  
Canada was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when he got to England and was simply going through the motions with little thought, until England was quite literally in front of him. Startled with England’s sudden appearance Canada took a step back causing him to bump into somebody (instinctively clutching Kuma tighter) “Oh, I'm so sorry.” “No harm done.” Before anymore could be said England cut in, “Are you alright Canada, I didn't mean to startle you.” “I'm fine I was just thinking too much is all. Though if you don't mind me asking why are you here aren't you supposed to be preparing for the world meeting?” At this the English speaking nation turned slightly pink and began to stutter, “W-well I merely decided to greet the arriving nations i-is a-all. Might I ask what you were thinking so deeply about?” Now it seemed it was Canada’s turn to blush and stutter, “O-oh, n-nothing j-just nonsense. W-well I'll s-see you at the w-world meeting have a good day!” Canada practically ran out of the terminal not noticing a pair of eyes intently watching him as he got on his rental car.  
~time skip~  
Once in his hotel room Canada set Kuma down so he could unpack and gather his paperwork for the meeting, cooing an hour later when he found the bear taking a nap on the bed. Deciding to go down stairs for a quick dinner Canada left Kuma a piece of fish just in case the bear woke up hungry. Taking the elevator Canada reached the lobby and saw several other nations checking in. Praying that the other nations would ignore him Canada made it safely to the fancy hotel restaurant getting there just in time to get a table (bigger than necessary but being a nation had it's perks) as all the other tables were full. Despite the restaurant being in maximum capacity it wasn't noisy and there seemed to be sufficient number of staff to wait on everybody, giving the restaurant a calm before the storm kind of feeling.  
Taking in the peaceful atmosphere Canada didn't even notice the waiter come up to him. “Hello, I will be your server this evening. Here's the menu and would you be interested in some wine while you wait?” “Oh, Hello and I don't know… about the wine hm…” “I assure you we have some of the best wine in all of England.” “Well… I suppose.” “Of course, now can I interest you in-“ “Yo, Canada” “Hold on you insufferable git your not supposed to just go in a restaurant.” “I blame his horrible manners on you, Angleterre.” “What did you just say you bloody frog!” “Haha! Canada do you mind if we sit with you?” Before Canada could even reply America was already seated followed by a grumpy Englishman and Frenchman. “What you ordering?” “The correct pronunciation is ‘what ARE you ordering’, git do NOT butcher my language.” “Why it's a horrible language either way quite inferior to mine.” “Why you!” Ignoring the bickering Europeans, Canada and America discussed the food options only to be interrupted by the waiter who had apparently left to bring the wine. “Thank-“ “Non, take the wine away.” “Eh?” “Yeah Frenchie what's the deal.” “’What is the problem’, git and the problem is that we have a meeting tomorrow.” “Not only that but to have mes jeunes frères drink right in front of big brother would mean I'm neglecting my responsibilities.” Both Canada and America looked at each other and then burst out laughing, Canada regained his composure first. “Pour the wine please.” Gasping in offense France looked at Canada.. “How cruel mon frère!” “France neither I or America are your charges, besides we are simply going to have a glass not the entire bottle.” “Angleterre say something!” Though England seemed to be scanning the restaurant for something. “Yo, England? Is something wrong, dude?” “Oh nothing, must have been my imagination.” “Haha! One of your imaginary friends?” “They are not imaginary you git you simply cannot see them because you’re an idiot!” “Hey! France back me up dude!” “Hm, I'd rather not taking sides with either of you is distasteful.” “What was that frog-“ Apparently they forgot about Canada… again.  
Sighing, Canada knew this was going to be a long dinner… good thing he had the wine, he took a sip. Canada's mind began to drift eventually reaching the flowers and notes ‘Now that I'm gone… are they still going to leave roses’. “Canada.” “Canada!” “BIRDIE!” Canada turned to be met by scrutinizing red eyes and a huff. “Seriously Birdie how much have you had to drink that you couldn't even feel the awesome me’s presence.” “Probably ignoring you because you’re a bloody bastard.” “Like your any better, Angleterre.” “Haha!” “Shut up you fat arse.” “I'm not fat!” “Prussia! Stop annoying other nations and come sit back down!” “I was only saying ‘Hi’ to Birdie, West!” “Ve~ Germany what's a Birdie?” “Prusse’s attempt at love.” “Shut it Frenchie! We're not like that! Right Birdie?” “BIRDIE!” “Geez, stop yelling I'm right here!” “Well it's not my fault your tipsy!” “He better not be we have a bloody meeting tomorrow!” “I agree with England.” “No one asked your opinion West, go play with your boy toy.” “Shut up, East! At least I have one!” “Ve~Germany what's a boy toy?” “Haha! Nice one!” “I told you Angleterre we should have not let them drink!” “Hey! It's not my fault Canada’s drunk I can hold my shit.” “I'm not tipsy I've only had one sip. I was just thinking.” “Oh, why didn't you say so Birdie!” “Is it the same thing you were thinking about in the airport?” “You bumped into Canada in the airport?” “That's not important Amérique. What's on your mind Canada spill!” “Ooo, Birdie has a secret.” “East!” “What, you act like you don't want to know!” “Ve~ I want to know!” Canada sighed. “It's not a secret, I’ve just been getting gifts-“ “What! Dude from who?!” “Ve~ Germany Prussia lost his chance.” “It would seem so, Italia.” “For the last time we're not like that!” “Who the bloody hell is giving you gifts?” “Hush let the boy speak Angleterre! Who is it?” “I don't know they’ve been giving me anonymous gifts.” “Da, so a secret admirer.” Everyone spun around to look at the Russian who came out of nowhere. “What the bloody hell! Where did you come from!” “Da, I'm staying here. Why are you here don't you have a house?” “I'll have you know-“ “What do you want Commie!” “Ve~ Germany why are you turning red? Are you mad?” Italy began to poke Germany and saying ‘Ve~.’“America he's not communist anymore.” “Don't defend him, Birdie.” “Don't tell me what to do, eh?” “Prusse if you want a chance don't poke the bear.” “France. I hate you.” “Don't give him advice wanker.” “Here's your food, sir” “Thank you, eh?” “Kolkol even with the advice he wouldn't stand a chance,Da.” Prussia scoffed, “I'd still have a better chance than you- not that I want one or anything” “Prusse at least admit it.” “France. Shut. It.” “Haha, nice try losers neither of you would stand a chance with Canada.” This time England scoffed,“And how would you know wanker bet you don't even know what Canada's type is?” America blushed and began to stutter before deciding to change the subject,. “You never answered my question Commie why are you here?” “I only came here to say hello to little Canada, Da.” “Why the bloody hell would you say hello to him!” Germany had had enough,“Would everyone just shut-“ “Because we're friends.” Everyone turned to Canada, “WHAT!” “Wait, when did you get food?” “Focus Amérique.” “A while ago, Well I'm done eating I'm going to go check on Kuma. Have a good evening.” Canada stood up and left to his room leaving several shocked nations.  
Russia broke the ice first. “Kolkol, I can't wait to find this secret admirer.” “Fat luck Russia the bloody secret admirer is in Canada.” “Ve~” “Yeah, good luck getting people in there Birdie’s people will find out one way or another and notify him.” “Ve~” “Haha not if I have my people erase the message.” “Ve~” Germany scoffed,“Ja and when Canada gets back to his country he will notice there is no secret admirer.” “Ve~” “Simple we have Angleterre extend the world meeting and when he gets back he will think the secret admirer gave up.” “VE~” Everyone shot Italy annoyed faces. “What is it Italia?” “Ve~ Germany, the secret admirer is here.” Everyone looked at Italy like he had grown two heads. “What?” “Ve~, every time there is a world meeting anywhere the city and country is publicized in the news paper. Ve~,So wouldn't Canada's secret admirer follow Canada here if they really like him?” Dark smiles appeared on the nations faces. “Why yes Italy they would.”  
~In Canada’s Room~  
Canada closed the door behind him and saw that Kuma wasn't on the bed, but smiled when he saw Kuma had at some point woken up if the missing fish was any indication. “Kuma, I'm back.” When the bear didn't immediately appear Canada began to look around and that's when he noticed a single red rose on the nightstand near the bed with a note attached. For the first time the rose brought a chill to the wintery nation and a sense of dread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud to say that I didn't do most of this chapter at midnight, but if there are any grammar mistakes suck it up. Though constructive criticism is allowed and appreciated! I also don't know how long this fic will be but that will probably depend on chapter length which will somewhat vary. Also another thing I didn't really explain is my writing style which as I've been told is annoying since I have the habit of explaining things later.Enjoy!

Canada started to panic and feel light headed when he heard a scream down the hall. Rushing to the door he stepped into the hallway just in time to see Kuma running out of a room down the hall covered in what Canada hoped was not food. Nearby a hotel worker had tried to get Kuma under control only to be bitten, standing next to him were the occupants of the room screaming about a polar bear being in their room after coming back from sightseeing. Apologizing profusely Canada chased after Kuma right before he got to the elevator. By then people had begun to come out of their room while other the hotel employees surveyed the damage and judging from the looks on their faces they didn't seem too happy…

~Elsewhere in the hotel~

  
England was well and truly pissed off. The only good thing about the dinner was that he had been able to get to the bottom of what was troubling Canada at the airport, just because he often forgot about the lad didn't mean he didn't care, he had raised him. What ticked England off was that he didn't have to pay for the meal seeing as when the sneaky Canadian had left he had told the staff to charge everything he and the other nations ate on his room, much to the other nations delight, but England did not like owing anyone anything. Years of living taught you not to leave any loose ends and while England knew the Canadian had done it out of kindness there was this nagging feeling that he knew just wouldn't go away until he did something for the other nation. Hence why he sat alone drinking some left over wine, the other nations had left as soon as they finished eating and learned they didn't have to pay for anything, in the rapidly emptying restaurant trying to figure out how to repay Canada. Humming contentedly, England stood up and decided he would ask the Canadian out to lunch the next world meeting as a repayment.  
Crossing through the main lobby to go home England came to a halt when he saw a huge crowd by catching snippets of conversation he was able to deduce there had been a polar bear rampaging through one of the floors and several guest were demanding to be reimbursed. England pushed his way to the front of the crowd to see Canada (with a dirty Kuma in arms) arguing quite heatedly with the hotel manager. “I already told you I'll pay for all the damages and for the hospital, but you are not going to put Kuma in a kennel!” “I'm sorry sir, but your bear bit one of the employees and did major damage to the floor. The bear is obviously dangerous.” “Well maybe if you had notified me about the rose and note rather than going into my room Kuma wouldn't have got out!” England frowned, ‘so the secret admirer had followed Canada to England and even knew where he was staying… they could be considered a stalker.’ “Sir I'm sorry but we have no idea what your talking about, what rose?” England cut in, “Good sir, I propose a solution?” The hotel manager looked exasperated, “Please do.” “Well the boy here can pay for the damages, hospital, room and reimburse the hotel of any of the money list because of this event. Meanwhile the boy can stay with me at my estate while the matter is resolved.” Canada looked relieved, the hotel manager looked like he didn't have much of a choice and reluctantly agreed. After leaving his contact information and gathering Canada's things the two set off to into traffic heading for England's estate, which was outside London…

  
~In England's Car~

  
“You know poppet as much as I hate all of the men pinning after you your going to have to make a choice someday.” Canada sighed, he really couldn't catch a break, “Why are you bringing this up England? I thought you hated talking about people's sex life's.” England became very flustered, “I wasn't! I was merely making an observation and offering my opinion! I certainly wasn't suggesting you sleep with any of the bastards!” Canada laughed softy. “Don't laugh at me you bloody wanker!” “I wasn't, I was just thinking of how well you make ‘observations’ on others but not yourself.” England huffed, “I have no idea what your talking about.” Canada hummed, “Of course you don't… though anyone who has made ‘observations’ can see that France has taken a fancy to you.” England scoffed, “Oh please it wouldn't be the first time that Frog has tried to get in my pants… and it won't be the last,” he murmured. Still humming, but a bit more smugly Canada said, “If you don't mid me asking how many times has he succeeded.” The car swerved violently causing the Canadian to hit his head against the window. “Ow!” “How's that for your bloody answer! Now stop trying to change the subject! Who are you going to bloody chose so I can go dump your arse with them!” “Well now I'm not going to tell you,” Canada said with a pout. “Like hell you are! You have no bloody idea do you?” Canada looked out the window at London’s familiar glow and said softly. “How am I supposed to choose between three men who are equally jaded as they are charming?” “Tell them to wanker off.” Canada laughed, “Oh please they are all too stubborn… besides I don't think I could do that to them... it's better to just avoid them and if not then the subject.” England glanced at the slumped Canadian in the seat next to him, “Poppet, I honestly think avoiding them isn't going to work. For gods sakes you live next to one of them! You have to choose, better now then later.” “You don't understand England.” “Try me.”  
Canada sighed. “America is my best friend I know I can count on him for anything. He just has this charm about him and he knows me like the back of his hand.” Canada smiled softly, “I don't know what I'd do without America… He's basically my other half. He knows what makes me tick and knows what makes me laugh… to be honest with you I can't say no to him.” “Everyone knows that poppet” “Would you let me finish.” England hummed. “I love how much I can be at ease with him and he’s pulled me through some of the toughest times with that smile of his and his enthusiasm which is why the thought of making him sad hurts me so bad...” “But?” “But what about policy.” “What about bloody policy?” Canada sighed frustrated, “We're too close! Sometimes he's just suffocating to be around not to mention when he bullies me around and he always wants things his way! It's grating on the nerves.” “Well poppet I don't see much of a problem. You've always been great at handling America.” Canada huffed, “ Yeah but sometimes you want a partner not a child.” England hummed in agreement.  
“What about the other two?” “What about them?” “Well what stoping you from choosing them?” Canada lost count of how many times he's sighed, “Russia is great once you get to know him.” “I highly doubt that.” “England!” “What? Just because he wants to get in your pants doesn't mean he's going to tolerate the rest of us. By the way how did you the two of you become so close?” Canada smiled at this, “Well it was actually at a hockey game.” “Good god I can see where this is going.” Canada laughed this time. “He was rooting for the other team, which just so happened they won. I just… lost it I guess.” “When don't you poppet.” “Are you going to let me finish?” “Yes, yes continue.” “Well to make a long story short we bonded in jail.” “That's nice did you call the frog for bail?” “No, Cuba was kind enough though he did call us crazy fanatics and did threaten to leave us there if we ever called him at 3:00am again.” “Still don't see why you would consider Russia. I mean I get you two have similar climates and all.” “You know England, Russia really hated snow and ice, but when I showed him all the wonderful things it could bring he felt more at peace and in touch with his people. He may seem awful, but it's that cold exterior that's kept him alive all these years. I honestly forgot what tragedies Europe saw before things settled down… he reminded me of all the bad and I reminded him of all the good…” Canada burst out laughing. “Wot?” “It's just… when I'm with Russia everything feels so simple and down to earth. I felt protected, kind of how it was like when I was living with you.” “I see what's stopping you?” Canada frowned, “He’s possessive, cruel, a bully, controlling, and he has the tendency to threaten others to get me to do what he wants.” “What do you do about that?” “Tell him to fuck off.” “I thought you couldn't do that to them?” “I can when their being hosers.” England laughed.  
“What about the albino bastard?” Canada laughed. “Prussia is really something…” “I bloody know. The frog introduced you two, right?” “Actually no…” “Wot? Then how did you two bloody meet?!” “Well we met in WWII...” “How?!” “I kinda sort of… shot him...” “Bloody hell! Thank god I introduced you to America when I did or else God knows what type of bodily harm you would have done to him before you got his knickers in a twist.” “England!” “Well it's true, poppet!” Canada groaned, “Are you going to let me continue?” “Depends is there any more romance blooming from violence.” “Only if we count yours and France's situation.” “Watch it poppet I'm still driving.” Canada pouted and continued, “Well anyways we didn't really meet then and I saw him in passing a few times after the war, but never really thought to talk to him. So imagine my surprise when he comes to my house demanding pancakes and maple syrup, ranting and raving about how Cuba and France had given him something as awesome as him.” Canada began to smile, “We just clicked. If you ask me he's my total opposite which makes him very appealing. Did you know he convinced me to get a tattoo?” “What!? I've been trying to get you to get one for years! Does France know?” “Oh god no I don't know how he'll even react.” England smiled wickedly. “Don't you dare tell him!” England hummed. “Fine continue.” Canada huffed and mumbled something about going to get blackmailed later. “When I'm with Prussia I feel like I can do anything which is funny because when he's with me he feels much more grounded. Germany came up to me once shortly after we had meet and told me how antisocial Prussia had been after his… you know and how after he went to visit me it was almost like he was back to his old self…” England pulled up to his drive way and turned to look at the nation next to him,“Then what's stopping you?” “Prussia can be so cruel, one minute he's opening his heart then the next he's shutting you out, he tends to rush into things, he a bully, the way he makes me feel is totally out of touch with reality, and sometimes when it's really bad I can feel how he's just waiting to die... I don't want to be left alone.” England sighed. “Well poppet something like that is hard to over come but if you do choose him you two are going to have to work on it, you mean quite a lot to him.”  
Canada finally snapped, “I know! I know how much each of them needs me! That's why it's so damn hard!” England said nothing and Canada took deep breaths for a few minutes, “Sorry, England it's been a stressful day.” England smiled smugly, “It's fine poppet, but there is still one more thing.” “What?,” Canada said reluctantly.“The secret admirer.”

  
~Elsewhere in England~

  
The person in the hotel room paced near the wall full of pictures, but all the pictures were of the same person. Everything had been going right if only that stupid polar bear hadn't been in the way… but the person knew that if anything happened to that polar bear all hell would break loose… especially with the others near by. The person looked at a specific photograph one that showed the same boy with a polar bear, honey blonde hair and violet eyes, but in this picture was different it had another person who also had blonde hair, but had green eyes and it appeared that they were getting into a car... the person needed an answer by tomorrow no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add some Canada-England bonding (which I always find cute) also I think this helps explain a bit of what happened in the restaurant. Like before I'm not too sure who Canada is going to end up with... but it's probably going to be one with of the three (mainly cuz I ship them depending on the day, weather, and what I'm wearing). Hope you liked it, please give me feedback! Especially on who Canada should end up with:)  
> To clarify (if anyone is confused) it's nighttime.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know who Canada is going to end up with. I also don't know wether to make this fic dark or a huge competition for Canada. Suggestions would be very much appreciated. On a different note I've been told I write too formally... Any tips or comments on that.


End file.
